1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easy open flexible pouch. This pouch has a wide-mouth pocket into which a straw is inserted to pierce a frangible membrane for discharge of pouch contents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various flexible pouches are known in the prior art. These flexible pouches are often difficult to open. In particular, they are very hard to penetrate with a straw. Often when attempting to puncture the packages with the straw, the product will spill. Also, the straw can puncture both the front and back wall of the pouch resulting in an unsatisfactory arrangement. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a pouch which can be easily opened while minimizing product spillage.